Bienvenido
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: POV de Tamaki sobre sus sentimientos y temores hacia su pelinegro amante.


Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen los secuestre para hacer esta historia. Prometo regresarlos sanos y salvos tras la misma -_-. Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo Gracias por Leer.

* * *

><p>Bienvenido<p>

Es un sentimiento torpe, hasta hace un par de semanas nunca me preocupo que alguien estuviese esperándome en casa, fue por eso que funde el Club, Yo el Gran Rey Tamaki Sou. Odiaba estar solo en casa, por las tardes al regresar la mansión se tornaba sola, nadie más que el mayordomo me recibía al entrar,

–Bochan– eso es todo lo que decía mientras me reverenciaban, porque debía quererme la servidumbre no les pagaban por estar conmigo, les pagaban por servir, por eso me sentía "Solo"

Y hace 3 meses después de cerca de un Año de relación después de haber, terminado la Escuela después de enfrentarme a lo que nunca creí después de todo esto.

Mi amado Kyo decidió dar un paso más.

Kyouya estudia la carrera de Administración de empresas en la Universidad T, claro entro con tal facilidad que me resulto difícil creer que escogiese una universidad pública en vez de una de privada como su familia dijo, yo solo me colgué de él y le pedí venir a vivir a su lado.

Aunque acepto la verdad es que yo soy solo un inútil, no pude decirle que mi abuela me hecho de la mansión, tras enterarse de mi relación contigo, ni que mi padre no hiso nada para evitarlo, no le dije que actualmente no tengo ni un centavo y que no estoy estudiando, yo quiero confiar en Kyouya, yo confió en él, pero él se esfuerza tanto por salir adelante, sé que no tiene problemas económicos pero yo no quiero ser un peso extra, aunque por ahora es lo único que soy.

Gracias a Haruhi pude entrar a trabajar a una pequeña oficina postal… mi inutilidad me precede pero pude adaptarme a ser un simple empleado, la paga me parece poca pero mientras pueda ayudarle a Kyouya no me importa el resto.

–Este invierno es muy frio– le digo mientras le sirvo una taza de Té negro

–Eso parece– él está leyendo el periódico mejor no le molesto

Pero estas situaciones donde soy por completo ignorado me deprimen.

–¿Mañana vas a salir?– su pregunta es directa sin rodeos sin mirarme

La verdad es que tengo que trabajar me las he ingeniado para no hacerle notar nada cree que paso mi tiempo con mi padre aprendiendo el negocio familiar vaya negocio el mío, acomodar cajas, cartas y postales.

–Pues sí, ¿ocurre algo?–

–Solo quería saber, vendrán unos compañeros de la escuela tenemos mucha tarea–

–Ya veo– ciento que acaban de decirme estorbo, pero entiendo que es estresante la escuela.

–Estaré muy ocupado mañana y los chicos bueno ellos son…– me mira entonces se saca los lentes y baja el periódico –No quiero que te moleste–

–No me molesta, ah no te preocupes regresare tarde mi padre bueno sabes cómo es el– me levanto por un trozo de pie, me sentí un estorbo, Kyouya no lo dijo por eso pero es que… para mí la idea de afectarlo me hiere.

–Me alegra oír eso, entonces no hay problema– se levanta y se va a su habitación.

Kyouya me detestara… desde que vivimos juntos, desde que me infiltre en su vida él no me toca, a veces un beso. Una simple caricia, pero siempre está cansado ocupado o simplemente desaparece tras la puerta blanca de su habitación.

– ¿Que hago aquí? – me dejo caer sobre el sillón es como si el frio del invierno estuviese en este departamento y no afuera, el departamento de Kyouya jamás podre sentirlo como mi hogar, jamás habrá nadie cuando abra la puerta y aunque este ahí, será lo mismo, nadie me recibirá con amor, ¿por qué?¿Por qué nadie me ama?…Mi madre sigue recibiendo su pensión gracias a que yo no estoy con ella, pero, mi padre no hiso nada cuando esa mujer me corrió cuando me dijo lo inútil que soy…ella dijo que mi madre enfermo por mi causa, mi embarazo la daño mucho, si yo no existiera ellos habrían seguido juntos, eso es lo que esa bruja me dijo. Eso es lo que sueño todos los días. Me siento un estorbo.

Me levanto antes de que mis lágrimas fluyan y entro en mi habitación apagando las luces de la sala. Esta oscuridad que me cubre, ciento que en esta oscuridad aun esta ese amor que Kyouya me tiene… o me tenía…

A la mañana siguiente salió de nuevo antes que yo… no se despide, nunca lo hace, tomo mi abrigo y me voy a trabajar… ni siquiera tengo hambre.

Al salir de la oficina postal miro la hora… 5:00 pm. Kyouya debe estar con sus compañeros ahora.

–¿Que hago? ¿a donde debo ir?– me siento en un parque hace mucho frio mis manos tiemblan las meto en mi abrigo. Aun así el frio me atraviesa.

La nieve empieza a caer sobre mis cabellos humedeciéndolo, haciéndome sentir más frio y de pronto las calles se quedan solas. Por completo solas las parejas que pasan por el parque se mofan de mí y las chicas que pasan solas platican entre ellas.

–Un extranjero, un loco tal vez un pervertido– ninguna se acerca, claro quien lo haría aquí no soy el príncipe Tamaki, soy solo una persona sobre un columpio en un parque público que decepción.

Me levanto y el frio que entumeció mis piernas me hace caer sobre mis pasos, caer sentado me levanto de nuevo y me sacudo un poco ante las risas de un grupo de personas que pasaba.

Miro mi reloj… 11:00 pm sin duda ellos debieron irse ya… y eso espero porque la verdad tiemblo en frio y estoy empapado por la nieve.

Camino subiendo miro todas la luces prendidas…siguen ahí.

Me siento un poco y de pronto oigo un ruido.

– ¿Ah? ¡tú eres el compañero de Ootori!–

Me pongo de pie son un trió de jóvenes no más grandes que yo o Kyouya

–Buenas noches–

–Vaya que eres idiota– se ríen entre ellos

– ¿Excuse…?¿Excuse moi de te parler?–((Disculpe…Disculpe de que están hablando)) que les pasa a estos sujetos.

–Que dijiste, ah de pronto se te olvido el japonés o que princesa– siguen burlándose

–Como sea, deja que te diga, Kyouya necesita espacio necesita ser libre, debiste verlo hoy, pero que lindura de chico–

–Sin duda… Il se déplace comme une déesse de l'amour– ((Él se mueve como una diosa del amor)) empujo a estos idiotas y salgo corriendo hacia con Kyouya.

–Mejor vete princesita– oigo sus risas tras de mí, es mentira, es una ilusión, una cruel ilusión

Me detengo de pronto Kyouya está a la puerta con otro de ellos.

– ¿Espero que no hayamos sido demasiado para ti?– de que hablan por que esta tan cerca de Kyouya

–Está bien, fue magnifico– de que hablas Kyouya.

–Bueno debo irme esos ebrio necesitan un conductor– y aquel sujeto se marcha Kyouya se soba las caderas y entra a la casa cerrándola tras el.

El sujeto pasa entonces junto a mí

– ¿Ah? ¿Eres Tamaki?–

Estoy en blanco que puedo decir.

–Bonne nuit, monsieur prendre soin– creo que realmente olvide como hablar ((Buenas noches, señor, tenga cuidado))

– ¿Ah? Dios que cosa tan linda…bueno cuida de Kyouya debe estar cansado esos tres son unas bestias, me sorprende que no le despedazaran– mi corazón acaba de partirse en miles de pedazos

–Yes Sir... Soyez prudents– ((Si señor, vaya con cuidado))

–si lo que digas– se marcha junto a mi creo que no estoy bien, me dirijo a la puerta y la abro con cautela.

–Esos idiotas les dije que no en los sillones–la verdad es que siento que ya lo sabía.

– Bonne nuit– Kyouya me mira y se levanta lento sujetándose las caderas. (Buenas noches)

–Buenas noches, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas empapado?– lo miro acercarse más doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la habitación ahora soy yo quien se aleja.

–Tamaki, ¿pasó algo?–

– Non, monsieur... mais je suis très fatiguée– ((No, señor... pero estoy muy cansado))

– ¿Tamaki?– cierro la puerta y me dejo caer sobre la cama así empapado cansado, adolorido, solo, solo me llamo una vez más después lo oí marcharse, Kyouya te amo tanto, que prefiero no estorbarte, no tengo a donde ir, no tengo a nadie, no puedo recurrir a Haruhi cada que mi ineptitud me limita, Kyouya si yo no existiera en tu vida, ¿tu serias libre…?

–Tamaki…Tamaki– su voz resuena en mis oídos giro pesadamente me siento partido en miles de trozos y amarrado a la vez me levanto un poco y miro el reloj sobre la mesa.

7:40 am viernes

Me levanto a toda prisa más un mareo inminente me detiene un poco, me miro en el espejo, llevo las mis más ropas no me las quite ni cerré la ventana, estoy completamente rojo, la cama esta empapada y mis ropas aun húmedas, me pesa respirar pero debo irme el trabajo me espera.

Abro la puerta, él está sentado ahí en el sofá

–Tamaki ¿estás bien? ayer no dijiste nada, te veías confundido–

–No, estoy bien, debo irme mi padre me espera–

–Ah sobre eso, recibí la invitación de tu familia para la fiesta anual, solo está a mi nombre así que supongo que nos iremos cada quien por su cuenta–su voz fría volvió

– ¿Ah? Si, este mi traje–

–De acuerdo supongo que debo ir a comprar algo– me da la espalda –Bien dado que es mañana estará bien si me tomo el día y voy a la mansión por uno de mis trajes–

–Claro, debo irme– qué más puedo decirle no sé nada de la familia obvio no estoy invitado

–Si salúdame a tu padre agradécele la invitación– oigo cuando cierro la puerta

Llegue a penas a tiempo al trabajo, las fichas postales pasan por mis manos y de pronto miro una con el sello de mi familia la giro.

–Haruhi Fujioka– es una invitación a nombre de Haruhi, claro solo a mi puede el mundo golpearme de esta manera.

Estoy sudando a pesar del frio y siento que me ahogo mucho, debe ser por lo de ayer, me pregunto ¿si salgo de la vida de Kyouya, estará bien? yo, sigo oyendo las risas de sus amigos.

–Que idiota es el amor–

– ¿Tú crees?– uno de los ancianos junto a mí me interrumpe

–Si eso creo–

–Tienes razón en el amor siempre hay alguien que sufre ¿qué te paso?–

–Creo que la persona que más amo me fue infiel– me mira sorprendido

–Se lo preguntaste–

–No podía recordar ni como hablar, ¿qué le iba a preguntar?–

–Ya veo, tal vez debes hablar antes de que algo mas–

–Gracias–

Salgo y son las 6 camino cansado de pronto todo a mi alrededor parece nublado como si fuese falso apenas llego al departamento, abro la puerta con dificultad, está sola, o eso creí

–Ah la princesa llego– es uno de esos bastardos, Kyouya no me dijo que estarían aquí, solo está el…

–Vaya con esa cara me invitas a devorarte, pero solo me gusta Kyouya él no me incita me lo pide a gritos– suficiente adiós razón, hola odio, tiro el primer golpe pero caigo de golpe al piso estoy cansado, mareado, y no puedo respirar

–Escucha lindura déjame que te ayude, Kyouya dijo ayer mientras disfrutaba de nuestra compañía," Antes el sexo con Tamaki era divertido pero creo que me precipite debí negarme a esto de vivir juntos"– las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas como si fueran ríos esa bestia me voltea y comienza a besuquear mi cuello a morderlo no puedo sacármelo de encima estoy muy cansado, siento que me ahogo la soledad me inunda y la oscuridad me invade, de nuevo no sé qué decir. Aquel animal se aleja de mi dejándome en el piso, indefenso como un estúpido tapete que todos pisan sin mirar me ahogo, me levanto a duras penas y camino a mi habitación me arranco la ropa me pesa me asfixia cierro la puerta y entro en la ducha fría, mi cuerpo quema, me siento tan…estúpido toco lentamente la zona donde ese animal me beso me mordió, estoy sucio me siento asquerosamente sucio.

Y más aún me siento tan Solo.

Salgo del baño me miro en el espejo mi pecho esta rojo mis mejillas y mi pecho se mueve uniformemente pesado y con dolor, aun me pesa respirar. Miro entonces aquella marca en mi cuello la cubro asustado.

–Esto es lo que soy… un maldito objeto– es raro pero a pesar de estos 3 meses la mayor parte de mis cosas sigue en sus cajas.

Debe ser por esto…tal vez es por que esperaba que Kyouya me dijera pon tus cosas con las mías, eso no pasara Kyouya quiere ser libre, y yo no pienso detenerle.

Me visto ligeramente y me pongo un abrigo meto un par de mis ropas en mi mochila y sello las cajas mi cepillo de dientes y mi taza, la foto con el club, no esa no me la llevare, esos recuerdos apenas y me alegran.

Me pongo una bufanda al cuello para cubrir mi vergüenza y cuando estoy por salir

– ¿Adónde vas a estas horas?– Kyouya entra y me ve con la mochila al hombro.

–Yo voy a…Me voy de aquí– miro su mirada fría abrirse por la sorpresa

–Wow, ¿bueno cuando volverás? tu padre debe necesitar mucho de tu ayuda, bueno tu eres el único heredero, así que…– parece que se está molestando–

–Oh Kyouya, te amo tanto–me mira hecho una furia

–Así… claro pero no tienes los lujos que mereces por eso… si mejor lárgate–

–Perdóname–

–Cállate y vete y llévate tus cosas– y el cuadro del club da al piso volviéndose añicos como mi corazón el día de ayer

Camino lento me siento muy, mareado mi cabeza zumba o soy solo yo todo es borroso, para mis ojos, siento como ardo por dentro y por fuera. Me detengo aun lado de Kyouya.

–Enviare por mis cajas, mañana temprano dejare la llave bajo la repisa– y como mi última acción cuerda y llena del amor que tanto le tengo le plasmo un beso en la mejilla un dulce beso.

–Eres libre Kyouya– cierro la puerta tras de mí y corro

Creí ver como se volteaba a mi como me llamaba pero sé que no, sé que aun cuando lo desee tanto esto es una locura, en el amor siempre alguien sufre, siempre sufre el que más ama.

Llego agitado al parque donde me empape y miro frente a esta un letrero bastante común.

–Cuartos, por noche, económicos– camino hacia ahí al entrar es solo una tamiz con un futon en el centro y una lámpara sobre mi cabeza, el baño es comunal, y está a final del pasillo pero estaré bien.

En la noche la fiebre me invade, me recorre y siento que me consume tiemblo tanto que creo que muero… y en mi pena lloro tu nombre Kyouya.

Me despierto totalmente enfermo…camino tan pesadamente que siento que me rompo.

Al salir de mi trabajo me dirijo al departamento por mis cosas sé que Kyouya estará en la fiesta su orgullo no le permitiría faltar, estará ahí bien arreglado, sonriéndole a todo el mundo, y por si me viese me ignoraría humillándome aún más… pero no estere ahí lo siento Kyouya, lamento tanto ser tan innecesario.

Llego a tu departamento y abro la puerta mis cajas están junto a la puerta empaquetadas y apiladas mi saco, y cualquier cosa que pudiese olvidar.

–Realmente esto se acabó– me pongo de pie y me siento en el sillón, esto se acabó por lo inútil que soy.

Adiós Kyouya– tomo ligeramente las cajas y antes de ponerme de pie la puerta se abre de golpe

–Kyouya– pero no la bestia volvió camino hacia atrás por completo alterado.

–Mmm la princesa se va– se me acerca y me sujeta fuertemente

–Suéltame–

–Vamos princesa esta es la última oportunidad que tengo, además Kyouya ya no te quiere–

Mi mente colisiona.

–anda mírate estas ardiendo–

– Permettez moi de partir...Let me go –mi grito se rompe en el silencio y mis forcejeos cierro mis ojos implorando este cruel sueño se detenga ((Déjeme ir…Déjame ir))

–Que haces en mi departamento idiota– la voz de Kyouya esa voz, me reclama a mí o a la bestia,

–Suéltame Kyouya, solo quería asustarlo un poco–

–Lárgate si te veo cerca de él te mato me oíste– de pronto la puerta se azota mis ojos aun cerrados, tanto miedo que tiemblo siento el frio sobre mi piel ya que esa bestia me arranco la playera a tirones mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y me cubro como un bebe la cara.

De pronto siento la presencia, el cálido cuerpo de Kyouya que me levanta.

–Estas ardiendo en fiebre–

–Pardonnez–moi... il ne devrait pas être–((Perdoname...No debio Ser))

–Tamaki mírame– mis manos son bajadas lentamente estoy ahora sobre el sillón Kyouya me abraza protectoramente.

–Kyouya– lloro aferrándome a el

–Tamaki debiste decirme que esa maldita arpía te había lastimado–

–No… yo no quería ser un peso para Kyouya pero solo eso me volví, así que cuando la bestia me dijo que tu…que tú y ellos…que Kyouya deseaba ser libre yo… yo no podía negarte tu felicidad– lloro tan desesperado que comienzo a ahogarme

–Tu eres mi felicidad, esos estúpidos solo te molestaban por eso no quería que estuvieras aquí…Tamaki yo te amo, sabes que es así verdad–

–Pero, ellos dijeron… tú… Tú ya no me tocas, rara vez me haces caso–

–Oh Tamaki no es por ti, si no por mi cada que te miro y veo así nuestro hogar siento tantos deseos de hacerte mío hasta el punto en que no puedas levantarte en semanas, por eso trato de contenerme por eso huyo a mi habitación, dios Tamaki no tienes idea de cómo te deseo–

–Kyouya– me abraza tan tiernamente que desaparezco en sus manos.

Y cuando reacciono de mi inconsciencia han pasado 3 días, que vergüenza

– ¿Te sientes mejor?–

–Kyouya– me habla desde la puerta traigo mi pijama y estoy en su cuarto

–Te desmallaste, ese día, llame al doctor tenías principios de neumonía Idiota, me asusté mucho, Tamaki como hare que me perdones–

–No fue tu culpa–

–Yo debí sospechar que algo había pasado, que algo estaba pasando, me entere en la fiesta tu padre se acercó a mí a preguntar por ti, dijo que estaba terriblemente avergonzado me explico todo, después Haruhi me dijo de tu empleo, hasta cuando ibas a seguir pagando los gastos internos sin que me enterara–

–Hasta que hallara un departamento con baño–

–El senpai del otro día me dijo que te vio al salir, que estabas muy abrumado, esos otros idiotas me explicaron lo que te habían dicho, solo para dejarlo claro se embriagaron y comenzaron a boicotear bailando sobre los sillones además saltaron sobre de mi jugando a la bolita nada paso… y aquel animal, no volverá a dañar a nadie–

–Kyouya tu no…–

–No cálmate, solo le dije a tu padre él lo asusto un poco al parecer él no tenía ni idea de quien eras–

–Mi padre el– no sé qué decir

–Soy la envidia de la universidad mi Novio es un príncipe hermoso, y es solo mío– lo miro sonrojado Kyouya, cuanto te amo.

–Sobre las cosas he empacado todo– lo miro asustado

–Perdón–

–Conseguí un departamento mejor, tiene una ubicación más céntrica y mejor seguridad, aunque solo tiene una habitación así que si planeas pelear conmigo tendrás que debatir entra la bañera o el sofá–

–Kyouya– las lágrimas caen de mis ojos ligeramente

–Tamaki, sé que no puedo prometértelo en una gran ceremonia ni con millones de invitados, pero puede ser algo privado algo entre el host club tu padre tu madre, mi hermana y mi padre–

–No entiendo–

–Sou Tamaki… (Recorriendo mi cuerpo ágatas sobre la cama) Te casas conmigo– me muestra un hermoso anillo con el tallado forma una rosa y en su centro una gema roja una rosa roja con la inscripción "Por siempre tuyo" K&T

–Yo… (Las lágrimas no me dejan hablar…me aferro a su cuello besándolo dulcemente) Si…si, por siempre Si–

–Te amo– su peso cae ligero sobre el mío y sus caricias desbordan por mi cuerpo, se centra en mi cuello limpiando todo rastro de aquel animal con sus besos, mientras yo mando al olvido sus palabras con mis gemidos que ahogan su nombre…

–Kyouya– digo pesadamente cuando toco su rostro su cabello negro que se pega a su frente con delicadeza toco su pecho siento su corazón acelerado, latiendo tan rápido que pareciese que explotaría.

–Ah….nh…. –siento mi cuerpo ser uno con el suyo ese calor que me invade esa sensación que se me adentra tan fuerte que me enloquece.

–Kyouya– grito su nombre cada que se mueve en mi.

–Tamaki– dice mientras me besa y se adentra aun más (pobre de mí)

–Kyouya ya no puedo– me aferro a su espalda marcándola ligeramente con mis uñas y con el anillo en mi dedo

–Tama– el me sujeta las caderas acercándome aun mas, todo arde solo el anillo en su propio dedo esta frio, ese anillo igual al mío solo que con una piedra azul.

–Kyouya…. –Mi grito se ahoga en sus hombros cuando ya no puedo más

–Tamaki….–Su voz varonil compite con la mía centrando su rostro en mi yugo caemos ligeramente el saliendo delicadamente de mi yo abrazándolo con fuerza besándonos como ultima prueba de nuestra pasión abrazados cubiertos por la delgada seda blanca dándonos calor mutuo en esta cama.

–Te amo Kyouya– y su abrazo se vuelve más fuerte más posesivo más mío.

–Tamaki, nunca más trates de dejarme, sin ti me muero lo entiendes, Te amo– y lo abrazo con igual dulzura.

Extrañare este lugar aquí donde dude de mi valor, donde dude de su amor pero jamás del mío, aquí donde descubrí que jamás volveré a dudar de el, aquí, esta cama que sella nuestro amor.

Después de una pequeña ceremonia… de una pequeña luna de miel, de adaptarnos a esta vida como familia.

–Estoy en casa– digo al entrar a nuestro hogar, ingrese a la universidad M. estudiando psicología y administrativa.

–Bienvenido– y lo primero en recibirme es un beso lleno a de amor.

Ahora amo mas estar aquí…Ahora que se que me esperan con un pleno amor.

Ahora se que en el amor no solo se sufre si no que se vive, se aprende, se madura, se ama.

–Te amo Kyouya y eso jamás cambiara–

–Lo sé, yo también te amo– y nuestra habitación es testigo mudo de nuestra pasión.

Aunque las miradas de las vecinas me hacen creer que no es tan muda, nuestra pasión O/o

* * *

><p>Habia publicado antes esta historia pero la sentia algo incompleta haci que aqui esta con muy pocos cambios pero creo que ahora es un poco mas entendible.<p>

Gracias por leer.

Dejen sus Reviews.


End file.
